Hello, goodbye
by hiddenauslly
Summary: Once they were saying hello, and now they're saying goodbye. Neither Ross or Laura wanted that, and they both knew that goodbyes were painful. But the outcomes of them might just be a little bit nicer, especially when you start realizing things./ Raura.


**I think I'll start to specialize in Raura oneshots. This one is expressing my lack of patience while waiting for the cast to reunite again for season Four, especially Ross and Laura. And whatever their previous goodbye looked like, I would want it to look like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly…**

**Hello, goodbye**

-There you are!

Ross turned around, hearing his name being spoken right after he left the bathroom. It was so quiet out there on the corridors, in comparison to the set where the Season 3 Wrap party was being held. In fact, he could still hear the faint thud of the loud music playing not so far away.

-Huh? Oh, hey, Laura…

She was walking in his direction, her purple dress flowing behind her, and she was making no sound while stomping on the ground, being in her converse, not in her heels, like usually. It was a random fact and Ross didn't even know why he thought of that; maybe because this time he had to look even lower if he wanted to look at her. She was so small.

Laura stopped in front of Ross, looking up and sending him one of her beautiful smiles, but Ross was no fool and he always noticed when the smile didn't reach her eyes, like this time.

-What's up? Don't you wanna go back to the party, it's going to end soon and I want to dance with you at least one more time- Ross sent her a questioning look, reaching out with his hand, like he was asking her to dance just now.

Laura hesitated for a bit, then she actually took his hand, but she pulled him back immediately as he eagerly wanted to start making his way back to the party. He shot her a confused look as she spoke:

-Wait, no… I came here for a reason.

Ross looked down at their intertwined hands. Of course he didn't fail to notice that she hasn't let go yet, even though they weren't going to dance anymore. And for some reason, he had a feeling that it all had something to do with them both. As in, _them both_.

-So, as you said… the party's going to end soon and then everyone will be mobbing us, it'll be so crazy and loud, and… I just wanted to say goodbye to you properly first.

~O~

_-Um, hi, I'm Ross…- the fifteen year old boy introduced him self, sticking his hand out in the direction of the short brunette girl, who looked about his age. She was the first person he saw on the set when he walked inside on his first day. Of course, he had passed some other crew members by earlier, but they were all adults and so caught up in their work, that they didn't even acknowledge his presence. They didn't know that he was the future _Austin Moon_ yet._

_-H-hi…- the girl had a quiet voice, and her hand felt so small and fragile when he shook it; no wonder the first ever impression he had of her was 'shy'. He immediately knew she was different that him._

_-…and your name?...- he smiled a little bit, reminding her that being so polite to greet him, she actually forgot to tell him her name; which would be helpful if they were really going to work together._

_-Oh, right, sorry… I-I'm Laura- she smiled at him, blushing a little. He suddenly thought it was adorable, but she also seemed a little bit dorky. She was… adorkable._

_That's right, this word came to life long before their first cast livestream._

~O~

-Already? Why are you leaving so soon?

Ross felt his heart sunk when he realized that this was really it: the moment he wanted so much not to come in the past… weeks, months? He didn't even know. All he knew was that it was going to painful, no matter how hard he believed they will get picked up for a fourth season after all. It wasn't the Season 2 finale, where they already knew that their story was going to be continued.

And now… anything could happen.

-I… it's not really that soon, Ross. Most of the people are also leaving now anyway- she kept on looking down, trying to make her words sound just a little bit more carefree, so that he won't notice her sadness.

But he did, of course.

-So… are you exited to film your new movie?- he asked her suddenly. It was the counting-out-the-things-we're-going-to-do-in-the-future-just-to-make-the-moment-more-miserable part of saying goodbye.

-Yeah, I can't even describe it! It's like, my first real movie… It feels amazing, you know?- she said in a mid-excited tone, but that meant he managed to cheer her up just a little bit.

-Yeah, I know this feeling…- he smiled.

~O~

_-I'm so happy for you! Are you excited?!- Laura almost jumped onto him as soon as she got to the set that morning. Last night he had found out that he will be starring in his first Disney Channel movie, called Teen Beach Musical, and she was one of the first people he sent the news to. She was his best friend, after all._

_-You don't even know!- he smiled widely at her, showing off his white teeth. One of his real smiles, not that he had any fake ones, because he was a terrible liar. They all were. He laughed a little, watching Laura doing a happy dance beside him; he was excited, he really was, but for someone uninformed it might have looked like she was even more excited than him. _

_But that was a girl thing, he figured, right after Raini got to the set, greeting them with basically the same reaction as Laura, after they started fangirling quietly on the side._

_-Congrats, man!- Calum highfived him. _

_Ross looked at his friends, who apparently forgot what day it was today. Was he the only one sad because it was their last week of filming Season one? They seemed so caught up on the news that he even thought they forgot. Ross just quietly walked away and sat on his chair, getting ready for a table read._

_-Hey… so, what's the matter, aren't you happy?- Laura, who's place was right beside him, asked, sitting down._

_-No, Laura, I am, just… it's our last week of filming, you know?- he looked at her, smiling sadly- I'm going to miss this…- he was going to miss everything, but mostly the cast. And mostly her._

_-I know…- her gaze went down, and she stared at her lap for some time- geez, thanks for ruining my good mood- she said finally, smiling cheekily at him, signalizing that she was just joking- but… we can still hang out until season two, right?_

_Season two, right. One more thing to look forward to, at least._

_-… depends on how long you'll be filming the movie, of course… and where- she added, looking quizzically at him. Ross sighed._

_-In Puerto Rico- he said finally- I don't know for how long, though…_

_-Oh, Puerto Rico, that's so cool!- she said excitedly again, but he didn't miss the drop of sadness in her voice. Not that she had anything against him going there, now, she was just going to miss him. _

_-Hey, Season two, remember?- he nudged her on the arm lightly- soon…_

_-Soon…- she smiled, forgetting for a while about sad things that were keeping her down. She won't let them, at least for now. _

_They still had that whole week together._

~O~

-So… tour, huh?- she asked, smiling.

Instead of answering, Ross started taking in all of her features. She's changed so much. They've both changed, they were older now, and though they still tended to act like five year olds sometimes, they weren't as excited now as they were three years ago- she wasn't dancing around him, he wasn't smiling that much.

-I've always wanted to go to Europe- she continued, not waiting for an answer after all- that would be a great experience, so I'm really happy for you. For all of you guys, I mean you and your band, you know, you'll get to see all of those amazing cities, get to do the sightseeing…- she stopped right there when he sent her an amused look. 'Stop babbling' said his eyes- sorry…

-You know, let's not talk about this- he drew in a shakey breath, laughing lightly.

Laura looked up at him.

-I'm gonna miss you…- she whispered.

The silence between them only lasted for a second, before Ross leaped forward and captured her in a hug, squeezing her little frame tightly, but not too tightly, remembering that she still had to breathe somehow. Laura didn't really have time to properly wrap her arms around him, as he did it himself very quickly, so she just adjusted herself in his embrace, resting her head against his chest. She felt Ross' chin on the top of her head and smiled. She liked being so much shorter than him. It made her fit into the hug perfectly.

~O~

_-I definitely prefer flats- she complained, looking down at her feet. She was wearing white and blue wedges, which might have been preety, but that type of shoes just wasn't her thing._

_-Oh really? And wouldn't you prefer to be a little higher?- teased Ross, casually leaning against the Sonic Boom counter that she was standing behind._

_-No, I actually like my height- she replied confidently- but it's you who should be a little bit shorter. Remember that I'm only wearing those so I don't look too short beside you and Calum, so it's kinda your fault!..._

_-Whatever…_

_-Why do you always keep saying that?- she sighed, her voice full of frustration-'Whatever…'. This is so going to one of mine impressions of you._

_-Whatever… you're bad at impressions anyway- Laura gave him a look- ah, dammit…_

~O~

-Laura! Oh, there you ar… am I interrupting something?

Ross looked up from the hug, only to see Laura's sister standing there, an unsure expression on her face, probably wondering if she should leave or if hugging was the only thing they were going to do.

In fact, Ross hoped it won't be the only thing they would do. Meaning that he suddenly felt the urge to make a move, to do something about their weird friends-with-benefits kind of relationship. Maybe he would even…

But Laura was already pulling away from the hug.

-No, no… I'm going- she had looked back at Vanessa, signalizing that she can go and Laura will join her in a second, before turning her attention to Ross again.

She looked him in the eye, titling her head on the side a bit. It was like she was trying capture his face and appearance in her memories; even though she already had it there for a long time, he was sure. And she knew she did, too.

-Bye, Ross… I hope we'll see each other again soon- she smiled a little at him.

~O~

_Sixteen year old now Laura released Ross from the hug._

_-Bye, Ross- she smiled up at him- we'll see each other soon. Oh, and good luck filming your movie!_

_He smiled back at her._

~O~

He didn't smile back at her. Laura turned around and started walking away.

-Laura, wait!

And yes, he realized how cliché and Austin and Ally-like it sounded, but that didn't count, because his lips were already crushed on Laura's and he was kissing her, something Austin hadn't had the guts to do with Ally.

She was rather shocked when he spun her around, so she hadn't even had time to respond before he pulled away.

-I'm, sorry, I… I just had to do that… I-uh, bye, Laura.

And because he didn't really have any other direction to turn, he backed away and stupidly walked into the bathroom again, leaving Laura confused and ten times more surprised, in the middle of an empty corridor.

_The cast's reunion day_

So there he was now, pacing back and fourth in his dressing room, practically pulling his hair out, because of how dumb he was.

'Great, kiss her and then walk back into the bathroom, very smooth, Lynch!' his conscience spoke up.

'Oh, shut up, crazy, annoying voice in my head… God, how can I face her now? I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid… Sweet, now I'm talking to myself!'

'And who's the crazy one now?'

'Fuck you.'

Knock, knock.

The sound coming from outside made Ross stop dead in his tracks, wondering who could it be. Well, maybe more like praying it wasn't Laura; not that he never wanted to see her again, just… he wasn't ready. Not now. Soon, but not now.

'You'll have to face her in less then like five minutes anyway, you fool.'

The doors were threw open before he even had a chance to welcome the person who knocked inside. The first thing he saw was the glimpse of brown hair, and was ready to hide behind the couch, but then he saw who it really was.

-Damn you, Rocky…

-What? What did I do?- Ross just shook his head at him- anyways… dude, everyone is already here, what are you doing? You have to come out!

-Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, just… give me one more second, will you?

-Sure, but hurry up, man!- Rocky than leaned forward a little and lowered his voice like he was sharing a secret- someone brought pancakes…

And he thought that he was the one playing Austin Moon.

Ross waited some time after Rocky disappeared, and then he decided to finally go and meet everyone. Including her. Because, seriously, he can't avoid her forever; who knows, maybe they will actually get picked up for a new season, so what then? It won't exactly be easy to act while not talking to each other. Especially if they're portraying Austin and Ally, who, last time he checked, were together and in love with each other.

Ross opened the door, planning on making his way to the rehearsal room.

And there she was, alone on the corridor, just like the last time.

The first silence between them had been almost too much, before Ross broke it.

-I missed you- he said finally, his voice cracking a little, but she just stared at him. There was no hatred in her gaze, yet she stayed quiet.

-I do understand if you don't wanna talk to me- Ross tried again, but she still didn't say anything.

Instead, she started to walk in his direction.

-…also, if you're gonna slap me now- he added, but backed away slightly, just in case. Laura definitely didn't look tough, but at the same time, he had never exactly been slapped by her, so who knows.

And how shocked he was, when instead of that she stood on her tipp toes, put her hand on the back of his neck, brought his face down to her lips and kissed him. Just like that. Just like he did it earlier.

He never knew this forward side of Laura, but he definitely liked it now.

-I wasn't going to slap you…- she said, pulling away- I just never got to kiss you back.

Laura smiled cutely at him, and so did he, while wrapping his arms around her waist; shyly, but firmly.

-So… what does it mean?- he asked.

-I don't know, you tell me- she replied- you started it…

Ross' gaze softened a little, but he also became serious.

-Do you want it? Do you want to be with me? Because you should know, that I missed you so much… and I want our every reunion to be like this, I want to be able to kiss you and tell you that I love you…

-You love me?- she interrupted him by asking, a little bit shocked.

Ross just stared at her, but then started nodding, slowly.

-Of course… I've always loved you, you're my best friend, now it's just… a different kind of love.

Laura wrapped her arms around his torso tightly, and buried her face in his chest, while murmuring:

-I love you too, Ross… I missed you so much…

-So you really want to be with a crazy guy like me?- he teased, hugging her.

-Ross…- Laura looked up at him, but not moving away an inch- you're the most incredible guy I could ever ask for- he smiled lovingly at her- unless George Clooney counts…

Laura bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her own joke. Ross sighed dramatically.

-One day, I swear… I'm gonna get rid of this guy.

**Well, that's it! It took me so fucking long to finish this that it's almost frustrating, because I would like, write one page, then I won't write for three days, then I'll write only two sentences… Geez, I don't even remember when I started it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and as usual, it would mean A LOT if you reviewed! I'll make sure to reply to every review from now on, I really should've been doing that from the beginning, sorry. ;) **

**~Hidden**


End file.
